Under my Tree
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: sasunaru xmas fic. The holidays are a time for togetherness and love...maybe someone should tell that to Sasuke and Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

**A/N**: Okay, this really came out of nowhere, though you could thank N'sync and Hansons holiday CD's for the inspiration and the quote. I know. I am weird. -.-

**Under My Tree**

'No One Else But Me And You

Nothing I Would Rather Do

Than Hold You All Through The Night

Under My Tree'

Broken glass littered the inside of the cold apartment, snow already billowing in through the broken windows and smashed door, wetting everything it touched. Clothes and scrolls were covering the floor while the bedroom was in the same shambled state, the mattress was tipped and torn the insides thrown about the small area. In the kitchen what food had been in the cupboards was missing or opened and tossed to the floor, in the living room the couch was in pieces and his Christmas tree was burnt. The cold air swept through the small apartment and over the figure standing in the doorway.

"...F-..fuck..."

That word seemed to just about sum up the feelings of the blonde who had come home from a cold hard day of training out in the snow, and found his apartment raided, and wrecked. It was shock that had him still standing in the same spot even as the door to enter the apartment complex sounded, someone was coming. It was a little over a week until Christmas, the coldest winter he'd ever experienced and someone had done this...his walls were red with spray painted words, all to hateful for him to want to read or remember. Did they all hate him this much?...The boy almost jumped at the sudden awareness of two figures at his side, he turned and looked at Iruka and Kakashi. The men, who had come to invite the blonde to the usual Wednesday lunch of ramen at Ichiraku's, were looking into his apartment, shock and disgust painting their features.

"Who..who would do something like this!"

Kakashi glared hard at the apartment, "Morons."

Naruto sighed and went into the apartment, the men following him in. Everything he had was trashed, most of his clothes were ripped and his weapons were missing, even is ramen had been destroyed. Iruka came up beside him, putting a hand on his back while Kakashi patted his shoulder on the other side. The gestures were supposed to be nice and reassuring but Naruto was close to tears. This had been his home...who would do that to some ones home? He'd never done a thing to hurt anyone! Sure there was a few pranks that some people had held grudges for, but this was going overboard.

"We can't fix it huh?"

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged a sympathetic glance, "I don't know...but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

There was a moment of quiet until Kakashi spoke softly to his bright student, even though he felt like hitting something really hard.

"Come on, we'll go see Tsunade-sama about this."

Naruto sighed but nodded, they gave him a moment to gather what few things he had that weren't ripped painted or broken then the three men left for Hokage Tower. It was a cold and silent walk, both men searching for one bad look from any villager that would give them reason to take their anger out on someone. Wisely though no one even took notice of them as the walked through the snow. Finally they reached Hokage tower, thankful for the warmth provided, they made their way to the Hokage's office and found Shizune in the middle of lecturing Tsunade-baa-chan. Thankful for the intervention Tsunade smiled at her favorite pint-sized ninja and the two men. Smiling she leaned a little over her desk, her cheeks tinted with the pink showing she had already been celebrating the upcoming holiday.

"So, what did you do this time that you require a Jounin guard brat?"

Naruto glared leaning over the desk too, his usual short temper getting the better of him.

"Want me to kick your ass Tsunade-baa-chan!"

The Hokage laughed one hand reaching over to the ruffle the boys mass of spiky hair, Naruto was always a welcome visitor, however the solemn expressions on the faces of the men made her cut the witty banter short.

"Hokage-sama...we have a problem."

"Hm?" Tsunade sat back watching them curiously while Shizune greeted Naruto happily.

"During training today someone trashed Naruto's apartment."

The busty woman looked over at Naruto and saw him frown, the woman frowned as well, she hated how the boy was treated, yet for all her power as Hokage nothing she said changed their minds.

"Is it bad?"

Kakashi nodded, Tsunade looked over at Naruto, the boy was trying to ignore the conversation, taking pity on him she looked at Shizune.

"Why don't you take Naruto for some coca, hm, Shizune?"

The woman got the hint and nodded happily leading the blonde from the room, the promise of warm coca at least bringing a small version of his usual wide grin to his face. After they left She sighed leaning back in her chair as the men sat.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No. They were gone by the time we got there."

"It will be a while before we can get anyone there to fix anything...does he have anywhere he could stay?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful and Iruka blushed slightly, looking sheepish.

"I would offer my home to him...but I don't have the space as I recently got a roommate..."

Even during this somewhat sad meeting Tsunade had to smile at the blushing man and Kakashi who smirked behind his mask. Right, is roommate what they're calling it now?

"Well, what about a friends house?"

"He doesn't really have any. None who will let him stay at least."

Tsunade thought for a moment, it pissed her off how judgmental the adults in this village could be. They were all like children holding a grudge like that against someone as blatantly innocent as Naruto. She thought only for a moment longer before it popped into her head. The parents would be the problem...there was only one other boy who had none and had room to spare. Of course neither boy was going to enjoy this.

"Well...There is room at the Uchiha estate."

Both men scoffed, "Granted there is room, but they hate each other."

The Hokage sighed, "You have a better idea?"

There was silence. That decided her. Sitting up she motioned to Kakashi who was closest to the Uchiha boy.

"Could you go get Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed at the futility of it but nodded, poofing without standing from the chair.

**TBC!**

I have this one all written out already so no worries, it won't butt in on Carpe Jugulum or Naruto in Oz. XD It's just a nice little chirstmas fic I hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

**Under My Tree**

_'No One Else But Me And You _

_Nothing I Would Rather Do _

_Than Hold You All Through The Night _

_Under My Tree'_

Naruto at the time was getting over the shock and moving on to anger, damn it! He would find out who did that! Thankfully however they hadn't touched his walrus sleeping cap. That would have meant death. But he was Uzumaki Naruto for fuck's sakes! He was going to be the Hokage, he wouldn't let this get to him! No matter how mean it was to do this type of thing so close to Christmas! Of course Shizune happily chatting with him and the deliciously hot and creamy coca helped lighten his mood considerably. His only problem now would be finding where he was to live while they fixed his apartment. That shouldn't be too difficult. This was Konoha after all, he'd had some friends!

After a while more of the two laughing at the faults of their favorite female Hokage Shizune refilled his coca and they headed toward the office again. Naruto was in a much better mood, he would probably end up bunking with Iruka or Shikamaru. That would be fine with him, it would be like a sleep over! Though he had never been to one before...Naruto snapped from his thoughts as they went back into the Hokage's office. She was smiling happily as she spoke to him.

"Good news! Though it's going to take a while to get your apartment fixed, because no one really wants to work this close to Christmas. We found you somewhere to stay!"

Naruto smiled happily back, "So who is lucky enough to bask in my company!"

A very familiar voice spoke from beside him.

"I wouldn't call it lucky, Dobe."

Naruto jumped reminding everyone of the cartoon cat who's fur spikes as they stick to the ceiling in surprise. And that's pretty much what he did as he turned and stared shocked at Sasuke.

"You! I'm staying with you!"

Sasuke crossed his arms looking away, "It seems so."

After the shock came the suspicion, Naruto narrowed his eyes, stepping away from Shizune and Ton Ton who he'd jumped into.

"Why are you letting me stay with you?"

Sasuke shrugged ignoring the question as he looked away, Naruto glared and went to smart off but someone slapped the back of his head. Turning with a pout firmly in place Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"I think better than all these questions a thank you is in order, ne Naruto?"

"I'd die first."

"It can be arranged."

Glaring at the cheery jounin teacher he turned back to Sasuke who still looked bored out of his mind. The boy smirked while waiting, Naruto glared worse.

"..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes still smirking and turned toward the door.

"Come on, Dobe." Naruto glared at the retreating back of the boy, he still didn't trust his sudden good intentions.

"Don't call me that Teme!"

Naruto left after the boy, catching up to him but giving him the silent treatment.

"Do you have all your stuff already or do we have to stop by your place?"

Naruto shook his head, "Got it."

Sasuke eyed the backpack but didn't say anything, they left and again had to brave the cold as they traveled the rather far distance to the Uchiha compound. It was more like an entire street covered in that annoying Uchiha symbol, Naruto had never been to the boys house before and was looking around him in something akin to awe. He wondered distantly why the Uchiha never let other people move into the empty homes, they were nice and would be bought pretty quickly. But he decided to keep his questions to himself, he knew Sasuke had issues talking about his family. They reached a house at the end of the street and Naruto did gawk in awe that time. It was huge! You could fit about 20 of his apartments in there!

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep standing there idiot"  
Naruto glared at the boy and hurried up the walk toward the door, Sasuke opened it and Naruto practically dove into the heat. Sasuke's house was really warm! Naruto smiled happily as he hugged himself, feeling the cold drain away.

"Ahhh! You're house is so warm Teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's happy expression, figured something as simple as heat would make him forget the sour mood he'd been in once he'd been informed he would be staying with Sasuke. Not like he was happy about it either. Naruto was loud, annoying, messy, and...loud. Sasuke was tempted to weep for the peace and quiet he would be missing, but he wasn't completely heartless, he knew the reason for the attitude he got. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Of course it helped he heard a pair of old men discussing it at the sushi stand before. He didn't see the problem. What was the point of fearing all that power when it was locked in a moron?

"Want some tea or do you want to see your room first?"

Naruto was taking off his jacket as he spoke, Sasuke cringed as the water dripped onto his floor.

"Room please!"

Sasuke nodded leading Naruto toward the back of the house. Sasuke had taken a while trying to decide which room to put the idiot in. Not that they were used or anything, it was just that Sasuke wasn't completely comfortable with having him stay in certain rooms...That left a few spare ones, but the heater wasn't working in one and the other didn't have a bed and the last was used as storage. That left Sasuke with a problem. Put him in Itachi's room, or put him in his parents room. He figured he would leave the decision to Naruto. They walked quietly, Naruto trying to remember the way, Sasuke smirked at that. He didn't have many guests so was pretty unaware how confusing the halls could be.

"You can have one of these."

Sasuke pointed to a room in the middle of the hall and the other was toward the end. Naruto opened the door and looked around his parents room, it had a rather large bed and a vanity with a large closet along one wall and a bathroom off to the side with a door that opened to the garden. Naruto smirked and looked back at Sasuke.

"It's kinda girly...You didn't have a sister did you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No."

Naruto smiled, "Next!"

The boy was having way too much fun picking rooms...Sasuke sweat dropped and considered marching him back to the Hokage. He wasn't sure he could handle 24 hours of Naruto until he apartment was repaired. The boy bounced down the hall and pushed the other door aside looking into the room. Itachi's. Naruto paused and didn't even go into it. He looked around it for a second. It was rather plain. A regular twin bed, closet and window. It was dark because the light had burned out and Sasuke didn't see the need to fix it as he never went in. There was some weapons on the wall along with a full length mirror beside the closet. Naruto turned and pulled the door shut.

"I don't want that one."

Sasuke smirked, even his brothers room gave off bad vibes, figures. Naruto went back to the other one and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Want tea now?"

Naruto smiled as he followed him, "Can I have coca instead?"

"No."

The boy pouted for a moment before mumbling something about jerks with no sense of hospitality. Just for that Sasuke was tempted to toss him out, however instead he ignored it, pointing to the living room as he went into the kitchen. While the tea cooked he heard Naruto humming to himself in the other room as he apparently bounced on the couch.

"Teme?"

"...What?"

"Did your family celebrate holidays?"

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes."

"..."

The Dobe was quiet until the tea was done and Sasuke left the kitchen to see Naruto curled up on the couch, the pose reminded him of a cat, or more appropriately, a fox. He handed him the cup and sat on the chair, Naruto drank it down with a 'bwah!' sound. Sasuke eyed the boy, he didn't seem sad about his house at all...

"Why didn't you decorate?"

Sasuke paused in his drinking and looked at the blonde again.  
"Hm?"

"For Christmas. Its only a week-ish away and you don't even have a Christmas Tree!"

Sasuke shrugged, after he was orphaned he hadn't seen the point. He had no friends or family who would give him presents or he would give presents to put under it. He'd gotten one from the Hokage every year but that hardly merited the effort to put a tree up. He'd also gotten mounds from his fan girls, but he never opened them. Those were thoughtless gifts, odds are they were full of pointless junk or sickeningly sweet candy.

"I don't see the point."

Naruto looked at him like he'd just started dancing while singing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot'. Sasuke glared back.

"But...isn't it lonely?"

At that Sasuke blinked, "How so?"

"I mean, if you don't put one up, isn't that the same as saying no one would care?" Naruto frowned, "Geez. Even I put one up and I only get a gift from Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and stared at the open living room, it was dark, like usual. He'd forgotten what it could look like when decorated.

"Hey! We still have a week right!" Sasuke looked back up at Naruto who was all but standing on the couch as he spoke, bright blue eyes alive and pinning the Uchiha. "Why don't you decorate this year! I'll help!"

Sasuke scoffed drinking some tea before speaking.

"No way. What you mean is you'll spend my money on stupid plastic santa statues."

Naruto visibly deflated. "Come on Sasuke, its not like you don't have tons of money stashed away. And besides this place seems so...empty."

Sasuke eyed Naruto carefully while the boy put on his best puppy face. Of course Sasuke didn't fall for that, it was the thought of the house being bright and lived in again. If houses had emotions this one would be crying from the gloom etched in every corner.

"...Whatever. Just don't get carried away."

Naruto whooped and Sasuke immediately regretted giving in. Damn...

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

lol FROSTY, if the biggest issue you have with this is the fact you don't know if they celebrate Christmas you're a better person thanI. XD I am still worried about my sanity after listening to 3 hours or more of Hanson and Nsync! X.X

Under My Tree

_'No One Else But Me And You _

_Nothing I Would Rather Do _

_Than Hold You All Through The Night _

_Under My Tree'_

And so it was Naruto was delighted when missions were canceled thanks to Christmas, the only ones accepted were ones where a ninja chose to go. Needless to say there weren't a lot of those. Sasuke probably would have done some but Naruto refused to let him saying he would destroy his house if he did. So Naruto freed Sasuke from the missions but decided he needed to drag him to every store he could find for decorations. So it was on his first day of Christmas vacation he was woken up at 6 in the morning.

"Wakey wakey Sasuke!"

Sasuke swatted at whatever it was that was buzzing in his ear, however all that got was his hand captured. Sasuke was about to kill whatever it was until something warm and slimy ran over his palm! Jumping from his face down position on his bed Sasuke cursed and stared shocked at Naruto who smirked and released his hand. Sasuke stared at the drooled on appendage.

"...Dobe?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...did you just...lick my hand?"

Naruto smirked in his face, "Yup! Now get up! First thing on the list for today is a Tree!"

Naruto bounced off his bed and Sasuke glared after him, who the hell did he think he was!

Naruto piled on his jacket over a borrowed black turtleneck and pulled on his winter shoes then pulling down the rolled pant legs of his favorite orange pants. Sasuke apparently woke up, a killing aura announcing his presence before he entered the living room. He glared at Naruto all the way to the kitchen to drink some of the tea Naruto had prepared. Naruto laughed silently, he'd only been living with Sasuke for about 4 days but the other boy was increasingly...human. It never occurred to Naruto Sasuke liked to sleep in, or that the boy was actually pretty emotional. Granted Naruto was probably getting annoying, but he couldn't help it. He never spent Christmas with anyone before, it was fun to be able to for a change, even if the someone was Sasuke. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as Sasuke came back in and started pulling on his coat.

"Naruto, if you ever lick me again. I'll kill you."

The blonde scoffed though he was tempted to believe it. Sasuke pulled on a black hoodie with a blue stripe and a blue scarf with tiny fans on the ends, he pulled on his shoes fixing the bottom of his blue pants. Finally after they were both bundled up they headed out. It wasn't snowing hard but the ground was thick with the white covering. There were more people out than one would assume for such a cold morning, the homes they passed on their way to town were puffing smoke from fireplaces, making the scent of firewood thick as the scent of pies in the air. Their breath puffed out in clouds as they buried their hands in the pockets and walked on.

"After the tree we need things to decorate it with, I know where we can get that, the shop next to the Ramen stand has some great stuff! Then we'll need stockings and maybe some lights! It'll be great! Maybe we should get some mistletoe and invite Sakura-chan over!"

Sasuke tuned Naruto out, nodding once in a while to pretend he was listening, his ears were getting cold and his usually pale face was sporting a pink hue. He didn't even care where they went anymore as long as they were in a building! Unfortunately for him, their first stop was an outdoor fenced area where there were dozens of firs and spruce trees waiting to be taken home. Naruto seemed to get more excited by the step so when they reached the man Naruto was almost jumping up and down.

"Wel-welcome..sirs."

Sasuke glared at the hateful look the man gave Naruto, it was uncalled for. Naruto however ignored it smiling warmly at the man.

"We want the best tree you have!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the man seemed torn between being mean to Naruto and kind to the Uchiha heir, Sasuke helped him make up his mind.

"Quickly. Were in a hurry."

The guy smiled deciding to ignore Naruto.

"Right away."

They went through a few trees Naruto turning them down because some imagined issue.

"Its to thin!"

"But that's to short!"

"It looks like a stick!"

"Its dying! See that's a very dead branch!"

"You call that a tree!"

Finally they decided one, much to the mans and Sasuke's relief, it would be delivered later in the day so they still had a few hours. Bidding the man a goodbye Naruto hummed happily. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto seemed in a better mood than usual.

"What's with you recently Dobe?"

Naruto looked over at him curiously, "Whadda mean?"

"You seem more annoying than you usually do."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before smiling to himself in thought, after a moment he looked back his cheeks bright and his smile warm and a little shy.

"It's probably because I'm not alone this year."

Sasuke stopped mid-step, more pink than could be caused by the cold covering his face. There was no reason for that to look as...dare he say cute, as it had. Being with the boy all the time was getting to him. That had to be it. Naruto stopped noticing Sasuke wasn't beside him anymore and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head looking away from Naruto as he walked on, going passed Naruto as he mumbled an answer under his breath, burying his face in his scarf.

"Nothing."

Naruto caught up and directed Sasuke to the shop with the decorations, the were in a isle picking out trim, Sasuke had objected adamantly to orange and red and Naruto refused to get Sasuke's preference of blue and black.

"You can't use black for Christmas, Teme! That doesn't make sense!"

"Orange isn't exactly in the Christmas colors either stupid."

"Hm? What's this?"

The boys turned seeing Iruka and Kakashi staring at them.

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

The men smiled coming over to the boys, Iruka pulled Naruto into a fatherly hug as he spoke.

"What are you boys doing?"

Naruto was released from Iruka's hug and stepped back beside Sasuke.

"Getting decorations!"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow, "Sasuke, you're decorating?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "Naruto wouldn't shut up about it."

Naruto scoffed, it wasn't exactly arm breaking to get the boy to accept.

Iruka smiled down at them, "Good, it's nice to see you're in the Christmas spirit Naruto."

The boy nodded happily, he was way into it, which was a little strange for him. He celebrated but the giddiness of getting new decorations and a good tree as opposed to the weak, thin one he was usually sold was making him dizzy. Plus when he woke up on Christmas there would be someone else there, that was a warming thought.

"Well, you boys will have to come over for dinner Christmas eve."

"Okay!"

Kakashi chuckled and reached over ruffling Naruto's hair, the blonde scowled at the child-like treatment but let it go, he was in too good of a mood for a fight right now. Kakashi pulled back and smiled behind his mask.

"Be there at 6:00. Okay?"

"'Kay."

Iruka smiled at them both, "Well, have fun boys."

With that and a wave they were gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Okay, we both agree on blue right?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded, Naruto nodded too.

"Good, then how about blue and Silver?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

Naruto smiled slapping a hand on Sasuke's back as he turned and began piling garlands, ball ornaments, tinsel, and blue and white lights in Sasuke's arms. They wandered, Naruto grabbed some mistletoe while Sasuke wasn't looking and a star for the top of the tree before declaring they were done.

"At least with the inside decorations. We still need to go get stuff for the outside and maybe some egg nog!"

Sasuke sighed tossing the stuff on the counter and gifting the clerk with a scowl for the dirty look at Naruto. He'd noticed the glares Sasuke would give them and was secretly immensely thankful. "Dobe. I won't do this all day."

Naruto waved away the statement and nodded, "I know, that's why were hurrying."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hardly, we spent a half an hour arguing about orange and black."

Naruto ignored him smiling to the clerk as they gathered their purchase and Sasuke paid. They went on to the next store where Sasuke drew the line at a 6 foot tall lifelike Santa.

"That is stupid."

Naruto scoffed but let it go as he talked the boy into a light up Snowman, they got some wreaths and some lights for outside, but Sasuke insisted on nothing too flashy. Naruto grudgingly gave in because Sasuke was being such a good sport about humoring his sudden bout of holiday spirit. So it was they soon left town, marching back with more bags than they would have been able to handle had they not both gone. Naruto was happy with himself as he got Sasuke to buy some egg nog and even Christmas cookies. All together Naruto had a really great day. He mentally reminded himself it was all thanks to Sasuke, whatever drove the boy to let him do this, he was grateful. It was almost like having a family, and that though kept the smile plastered to his face the whole walk home.

Once they got back the tree had been delivered so they set to getting everything up. Well, more or less. They took a moment to warm up before getting everything up on the inside, Naruto laughed when Sasuke tried putting up the tinsel but got the silver strands all over himself and seemed to get more on him in the process of getting them off until Naruto had to step in and help. However Sasuke had a pretty good laugh when Naruto went out to put the snowman in the yard and stepped in a rather deep spot. The blonde screamed for a good 10 minutes before Sasuke came out and helped him out, of course Naruto refused to let the boy get away with laughing at him, the great Uzumaki! He decided to get back at him and hit the boy right in the back of his head with a snowball. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and Naruto got a face full of snow before he knew it was coming.

Of course that meant war. It was quick and brutal, Sasuke used his Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu to melt the snow under Naruto so Naruto was soaked as well as freezing. However he used Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu to attack him from all sides. Sasuke had found the real Naruto and used the wires he always used with Katon to tie Naruto up and go inside, taunting him by standing in the doorway drinking tea while Naruto cursed him until a jounin poofed into the yard and told them people were complaining to the Hokage about the shouting. Finally they had outside and inside set up and were in dry clothes. Settling down, Sasuke gave Naruto tea and they sat with a fire dance in the grate.

**-TBC!-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

**A/N**: Okay, this really came out of nowhere, though you could thank N'sync and Hansons holiday CD's for the inspiration and the quote. I know. I am weird. -.-

Awww! **Azamiko**! Everyone has time for at least one snowball fight! (-has been in one almost everyday-) XD

Under My Tree

_'No One Else But Me And You _

_Nothing I Would Rather Do _

_Than Hold You All Through The Night _

_Under My Tree'_

Sasuke was actually feeling pretty content, something he hadn't felt in a while. They weren't even talking as they sat drinking and watching the fire. Naruto had dragged a radio out from somewhere and Christmas songs played softly in the background.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked over from the window and the softly falling snow to the blonde who was sitting on the floor next to the fire in a blanket and with his stupid walrus hat on.

"Hm?"

"..Thanks...you know, for today."

Sasuke studied Naruto for a while, he had always assumed the blonde was as unwavering in every aspect of his life as he was in fighting. But he knew deep down no one was that strong. They were just kids anyway, no more than 15, and for Naruto 14. When there was no one there it got lonely, and being lonely got painful. Honestly, though he would sooner die than say it out loud, he appreciated not being alone as well.

"Hn...you too."

Naruto blinked at him and Sasuke hid behind his tea again after a moment Naruto laughed to himself making Sasuke arch a curious eyebrow.

"It's kind shocking to find out your actually a pretty cute guy Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke both bristled at being told he was cute and felt his stomach do something akin to a somersault, he glared at the boy for a moment before scoffing and looking away.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

They were quiet again, each boy lost his own thoughts, until Sasuke snapped out of it and noticed the time and the fact he was hungry. Apparently Naruto was too as his stomach growled loudly, Naruto blushed and laughed sheepishly.

"Guess I'm kinda hungry."

Sasuke smirked, "Obviously. What do you want?"

Sasuke stood and Naruto jumped up following him as he spoke.

"Ramen!"

Sasuke scoffed, "That's not food stupid."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he raised his fists yelling as Sasuke went into the kitchen ignoring him, "Mean! Come on Sasuke!"

---------------xxx-----------------Time Skips--------------xxx---------------

It was two days later the presents started coming. Sasuke forgot to warn Naruto when it got this close to Christmas he never answered the door. The blonde innocently opened it just to come face to face with about six girls who had started cooing before noticing who they were talking to. Of course they knew he was living with Sasuke for now, they were all opposed to the idea. Naruto might taint their Sasuke-kun! However Sasuke didn't pay attention to it. If he wanted to keep every last person in the Bingo Book in his home it was his business, not theirs.

Naruto smiled nervously at the looks he was getting and smiled, "Umm...hold on a sec."

The blonde slammed the door and raced back to the kitchen where they had been eating breakfast and Sasuke looked up his mouth forming a curious 'O' as Naruto looked terrified and pointed a finger at the door. It clicked then and he smirked laughing at the boys shaken state, honestly he looked ready to cry.

"It would be best not to answer the door from today until after Christmas."

Naruto sat in the chair as the door bell began ringing, "You don't even answer the door?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It would only make them worse. Its best to ignore them."

Naruto watched Sasuke calmly before Sasuke got uncomfortable and looked back up.

"What?"

"Well...isn't that kind of mean? They like you right?"

Sasuke scoffed, "They don't know me."

Naruto again stared at him until Sasuke growled glaring up at him, "Stop staring Dobe."

The blonde shrugged, "Sorry, but...how do you know they don't know you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Ask any one of them what my favorite type of sweet is. None of them will be right. It's not something a stalker would know anyways."

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something else but Sasuke cut him off.

"Enough with the questions, eat."

Thankfully the boy sighed but let it go, they were pretty much trapped inside all day, but that was fine with Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be bouncing off the walls though. Finally Sasuke recommended the boy rest a little and they would go out for ramen for dinner. He immediately agreed, lying as he said he was a little sleepy anyways, Sasuke let it go though. Naruto was apparently much like the Kyuubi he held in that they both were strongly opposed to cages of any sort. The boy had been driving Sasuke mad. In his peaceful time Sasuke cleaned, with Naruto around the place got a lot messier a lot quicker than before.

Naruto's clothes were everywhere, funny, it didn't look like he'd had that much when he came. In any case Sasuke gathered it and put the boys things in the wash, after that came the living room covered in scrolls the boy had been reading and stupid little drawings he'd made. He had really no talent for it at all but as he picked them up Sasuke found himself laughing at the crude pictures. Really he didn't act 14, it would almost be cute if he didn't have the mouth of one. After the living room was again livable Sasuke cleaned the kitchen, he was pretty sure Naruto didn't know how to do dishes. At least that's what it looked like. Geez, how did this boy manage to live on his own for so long?

It was around 10 when the bell stopped ringing, Sasuke brought in the gifts and tossed them in the trash before going back to the bedroom to wake Naruto. Sliding open the door he went in and found the boy sleeping on the bed...well sort of. He was hanging half off and Sasuke smirked, chuckling a little at the boys strange sleeping position. He really was kind of cute, his arm was thrown over his head while his other was dangling off the bed. One leg was spread a crossed the bed and the other was bent half off the bottom, while his head wasn't even on the pillows. Sasuke smirked and simply stared at Naruto for a moment, he wasn't even aware he'd made the move to touch the boy until he hand was in his line of vision, his thumb caressing a scarred cheek. Who would have thought Naruto was that soft, even the scars didn't seem to make a difference. His fingers moved, tracing scars, jaw line, nose and lastly lips, some part of him probably wished he could recall their accidental kiss better. Naruto could be loud and obnoxious, but he really did grow on you. Sasuke wavered a second before leaning down, it wasn't really a kiss. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to kiss Naruto, but he did want to know if the boys lips were as soft as his cheeks. It definitely wasn't a kiss...but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was.

Sasuke pulled back at the feel of Naruto moving, blushing and cursing Sasuke cleared his throat, "Wake up Dobe. You've been asleep all day!"

Naruto's sleepy voice came from behind him and Sasuke began walking to the door, he didn't really want to look at Naruto right now.

"If you want to go to get some ramen wake up."

"...m'kay."

The Uchiha shut the door behind him and sighed, damn...that was so uncool...

**TBC!**

oooo so short! Hardly worth the waitI would say, anyways there are like two more chaptersI think, I'll try to hurry and get them up! Until then Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

**A/N**: Okay, this really came out of nowhere, though you could thank N'sync and Hansons holiday CD's for the inspiration and the quote. I know. I am weird. -.-

Now **Ichi-chan**, you know me, wouldI write a Sasunaru fanfiction with anything less than mild cuddling in it? ThoughI will save the suspence, this one doesn't have a lemon. I may write one separately for it, but no lemon though they aren't exactly good little boys in it either (can't help it, pervy Sasuke pwns) XD

Under My Tree

'No One Else But Me And You

Nothing I Would Rather Do

Than Hold You All Through The Night

Under My Tree'

Naruto was having issues talking to Sasuke right now, not like he was upset with the boy or anything...he just couldn't get over the dream he'd had. One moment he was enjoying ramen while the villagers shouted their love for their favorite Hokage, and the next Sasuke was telling him he loved him. The villagers had been gone and it had been just Sasuke standing with Naruto, holding the blonde close to him before he kissed him. It was a soft kiss, he could almost feel his lips still tingling from it, Naruto didn't know what it meant but knew Sasuke probably wouldn't like it.

"Dobe?"

Naruto stopped looking up and noticing he'd just passed Ichiraku's, smiling and scratching the back of his head he made the lame excuse of being too cold to think before sitting on the stool. Sasuke sat next to him and he forced himself to look at his temporary roommate, Sasuke didn't look any different, he didn't know if that was good or bad, but he did know that meant he should stop acting so strange. The last thing he wanted was to make things awkward between them because some silly dream.

"So what'll it be boys?"

Naruto smiled at the man behind the counter, "A Large Pork ramen!"

Sasuke beside him ordered a large Miso ramen and they sat quietly for a moment, Naruto never could handle silence well so he spoke.

"I saw the trash, are those from those girls?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Eh? You don't even open them! Aren't you just a little curious"  
Sasuke scoffed, "Why? Like I said it would just be-..."

"Useless junk I know, but come on man! They're gifts! It doesn't matter what's in them, it's the unwrapping that's fun!"

Sasuke smirked, "You sound like such a kid, Dead-Last."

Naruto pouted before brightening again, his former shy behavior forgotten.

"Could I open them!"

Sasuke sighed, "You're really annoying, you know that?"

Naruto smirked, "Is that a yes?"

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Naruto was already feeling excited as his meal arrived and he dove in, getting scolded by Sasuke a moment later for making such a mess while eating. Naruto argued that he had never made such a mess before, it must be Sasuke who did it. No one bought it, even the woman and man behind the counter laughed at the lame excuse. Naruto got his revenge however in eating 8 bowls of his favorite food, he only stopped because Sasuke threatened to make him pay for it. When they headed home that time it was far less uncomfortable. They even stayed up a while more, Sasuke keeping Naruto company for as long as he could before heading to bed.

Naruto was going to attempt sleep even though he was nowhere near sleepy when he saw the presents, giggling like a mad man Naruto hauled them from the trash and into the living room. They were all from girls and all for Sasuke, some were big and some were little but all were torn into by the boy. It wasn't as exciting as he'd hoped...he was right, those girls didn't know Sasuke at all.

A crudely obviously homemade heart shaped pillow.

A shirt with her picture on it. He knew that girl, she didn't have a prayer.

Some necklaces, bracelets and rings, all were far to girly for the Uchiha, even though Naruto was putting on everything he found. Sheer boredom was making him do it, plus it was mildly fun. Especially since he found in one a Santa hat and some socks.

There were some toys, stuffed bears, frogs, cats, and dogs. There was one stuffed fox he liked and considered taking though he knew he would have to ask Sasuke for it and he would sooner die.

Finally he opened the last one catching the name as Ino. Naruto slowly grinned as he opened it trying to guess what the medium sized present could be. However once it was open he stared. It was cologne? Naruto opened the box and tried some of it, it didn't smell to bad but it was really really strong! Coughing Naruto picked up the trash and quickly grabbed a box and scribbled down a note shoving the gifts in the box and putting the note on the top before dropping it at Sasuke's door and going to his own bedroom. It was rather hard to fall asleep considering he was getting lung fulls of the scent every time he breathed.

Sasuke woke up hearing the doorbell again, damn, it seemed they were starting earlier and earlier every year. However his sense of time was probably off as he noted the clock read 11 in the morning. He pushed himself out of bed and reluctantly began the task of waking up for the day, he showered, having one in his room, which was actually his aunt and uncles former room. His was too close to his brothers, he didn't like it. Pulling on a long sleeve black shirt and a short sleeved green one he pulled on his black pants just as there was a shout in the other room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto cursing the table for attacking him and went to leave. When he opened the door he saw a box with a note, he bent, reading the note. The chicken scratch gave it away as Narutos:

_Yo Teme._

_Sorry, nothing good._

The Uchiha lifted the lid and agreed, he smelled the cologne the moment he opened the box and had to close it and shoved it away with his toe. That was some powerful stuff, what idiot sent that? Pushing aside the curiosity he shoved the box with his foot all the way to the kitchen where he put it by the trash, hoping something that idiot put in there would over power the nauseating cologne. Sasuke ventured out and found Naruto kneeling by the window, his face peeking out a bit of the curtain.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto turned and motioned Sasuke over, the boy scoffed but went and pushed the curtain aside, standing on the step was a group of boys, each with at least one gift in his hands.

"Hn."

Naruto looked up at him, "You have boy fans too!"

Sasuke smirked, "It seems so, ignore them."

Naruto blushed as he looked out the window, "So they are all gay?"

Sasuke was already bored of the conversation and headed for the kitchen, "Probably."

Naruto spoke very quietly behind him but he heard every word, "Hmm...wonder who would be on top..."

Sasuke choked on air and turned glaring, "What kind of question is that!"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction and shrugged, "I dunno, I was just curious. And anyways if they are all gay why don't they date each other?"

Sasuke sighed slapping a hand to his forehead, Naruto was such a moron.

"I don't know. Now stop staring at them, Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke grabbed the cereal, he didn't feel like cooking right now.

"Don't be one then."

Naruto growled and cursed from the living room as Sasuke sat to eat, pouring the milk in his cereal. However, belatedly he read the carton. Egg Nog. Naruto came in and saw him giving a death glare to the carton and put two and two together. He burst out in laughter, Sasuke glared over his shoulder and went to throw it away but Naruto stopped laughing and grabbed it.

"Don't waste it stupid!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're...you're going to eat that?"

Naruto nodded and sat opposite him, barely taking a breath before he dove in. Sasuke had to look away for his own state of mind. That was so gross! Naruto however was munching happily as Sasuke got yet another bowl, this time with milk.

"Don't forget today we have to go to Iruka-sensei's!"

Sasuke nodded, "But that's not until six."

Naruto 'hmmed' for a moment, "Well, I still haven't gone gift shopping, we can do that today!"

Sasuke cocked his head a little, "Who are you buying for?"

Naruto held up and hand and counted them off, "There's Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nii-chan, Sakura-chan, Konohomaru, Moegi, Udon and You!"

Sasuke let his faint irritation at being last to be listed go and rolled his eyes, "And how many of them give back to you?"

Naruto looked away and shrugged, "So? I don't need presents, I never really got 'em before anyways."

Sasuke took a moment to digest that and nodded, "Fine. Christmas shopping for a while but again, I don't want to wander around in the cold all day."

Naruto nodded, "Fine fine."

They finished breakfast and again bundled up before sneaking out the back, Sasuke glanced back seeing the group was rather large this time. Great, he was going to have so much crap to throw away.

After they reached the town Naruto plunged into the first shop he found, which was mainly a weapons shop, he figured he would get Kakashi something from there, or so he said. Sasuke took the time to look around he didn't usually buy for anyone, but this time he was going to get some presents for one person. Of course it was pity that drove him, that as all...probably.

Sasuke was about to give up on finding anything in this shop when a weapons case caught his eye, it was orange with an embroidered fox. Sasuke glanced over to make sure Naruto was busy, and he was, for some reason the kunai he had been looking at had all fallen from the shelf, Naruto was trying to dance out of their range with his life. Sasuke took the moment to get the attention of a old man behind the counter.

"I want to buy the weapons case, the orange one."

The man nodded getting in the case and taking it out, he handed it to Sasuke who nodded that he wanted it and the man offered to gift wrap it, Sasuke again nodded, busy keeping an eye on Naruto and hardly listening. Thankfully it was handed back to him without Naruto knowing about the purchase, Sasuke slipped it into his hoodie and waited while Naruto apologized to the man for the mess and almost ran from the shop. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left behind him, the boy took him to a clothing store next. Sasuke watched Naruto make sure he picked up on anything the boy liked himself. It was beginning to seem a lost cause when he whooped. Sasuke turned and walked to Naruto looking at the red white shirt with a green frog in the middle, Sasuke saw nothing special about it, that it until Naruto pulled out his wallet.

"It looks just like Gama-chan!"

Sasuke stared at the frog wallet that was thrust in his face blankly, he didn't see the resemblance.

"Whatever, idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the shirt sighing wishfully, but instead he turned mumbling about needing to get something for Sakura-chan. Sasuke waited until he was in the women's section and quickly grabbed the shirt, thankfully again Naruto remained blissfully unaware as the purchase was rung up and slipped next to the weapons pouch in his hoodie.  
They hit a few more stores, a book store, toy store, jewelry store, beauty store and finally a pet store, unfortunately Sasuke could get nothing for Naruto from there. His apartment didn't allow pets. When they finally went home they were both carrying bags, Sasuke carrying them to cover the increasingly noticeable bulge in his hoodie middle. Sasuke decided to hide Naruto's until Christmas, Naruto would open them all when he wasn't looking otherwise. Naruto wanted to go deliver his presents to everyone already and Sasuke didn't feel up to wandering through the snow again, but thankfully Naruto didn't make him come. Naruto left again promising to be back by six, Sasuke took the time to relax and warm up, tonight was Christmas Eve...it didn't feel like it. The Uchiha leaned back watching the snow fall outside, it was nice...his house didn't usually have so much life in it, but it was nice. Sasuke would be tempted to carry on with the decorating if it weren't for the fact he knew it would be lonely to do it all by himself.

He got up for a second plugging in the tree and snowman outside, the light flooded the room casting its blue/white light over the room. Giving into a strange craving Sasuke got up and got some egg nog, they would need another carton when they went out tonight. He made a mental note and sipped the thick drink. Sasuke thought back to the other day, it wasn't often he did impulsive things...kissing Naruto had been impulsive...but he didn't exactly regret it. He was having more fun these days than he had in a long time, being with Naruto made it easier to laugh and Sasuke missed that. He would miss that again when Naruto went back to his house. It struck him as funny he was admitting to himself he would miss the Dobe. Sasuke didn't know how long he sat staring out the window then at the tree then at the newly made fire, but it must have been a while as he nearly leaped from his seat at the loud entrance of the smaller boy.

"Teme! Come on, we have to go or we'll be late!"

**-TBC!-**

**FYI**: Just so everyone knows, the egg nog and cereal thing actually happened with my sister. The cereal was Fruit Loops too XS -Grooooooooos!- I swear she has a somtach of steel. -feels sick-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Well if I had to put this here, enough said. 

**Warning**: Shounen ai, some descriptive kissing scenes and fowl language.

**A/N**: Okay, this really came out of nowhere, though you could thank N'sync and Hansons holiday CD's for the inspiration and the quote. I know. I am weird. -.-

Under My Tree

'No One Else But Me And You

Nothing I Would Rather Do

Than Hold You All Through The Night

Under My Tree'

Looking at the clock Sasuke saw it was true, they had to get almost clear a crossed town and it was already 5:45. Sasuke got up and grabbed his hoodie and a jacket this time, it had gotten colder as it got darker. Naruto tossed him a box and he looked at it curiously.

"It's from Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nii-chan."

Sasuke turned and put it on the table, Naruto blinked at him for a moment before sighing, "Uchiha, that's not where that goes."

Sasuke was now the blank one as he gave Naruto a are-you-insane look. The blonde smirked and grabbed the box marching over and putting it under the tree, Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked. Naruto was so childish sometimes. But it was kind of cute. They left after that, braving the cold though it had stopped snowing for now, moving slowly due to frozen feet they walked silently to Iruka's house, Naruto clutching their gifts to himself for warmth. Again his nose and cheeks turned pink and their breath misted in front of them, Sasuke smiled the longer he looked at Naruto's face. He was really too adorable with the pink on his face like that. Naruto caught the smile and smiled back.

"What are you staring at, Sasuke-teme?"

"You look kind of cute when your quiet and cold, Dobe."

Naruto got pinker and went to smack Sasuke who dodged it, "Who wants to be cute, stupid!"

Sasuke laughed at the blondes reaction for a while until they reached the house, it looked like a toasty heaven in the freezing weather. And indeed when they knocked and were let in the heated house was more than enough to make Naruto forget the conversation and revert back to his cheery self. Which was good, he liked a upset Naruto, it was cute, but a cheery happy smiling Naruto was definitely best. It was just the four of them for dinner and Sasuke preferred it that way.

"So how is living together?"

Naruto smirked, "Good, I think Sasuke has fallen for me already!"

Sasuke scoffed even as he thought about simply nodding, "You wish, Dead-Last."

Kakashi smirked at him, as usually probably knowing exactly what he was thinking. That was very annoying. Sasuke calmly relaxed into the family like atmosphere, Naruto was being his loud self, announcing his glee when they were handed presents they could open right then. Naruto looked like he was ready to drool from the desire to rip into it but shook his head.

"Nah, I'll wait until Christmas. It's even better then."

Iruka laughed and ruffled his hair while Kakashi's eyes glinted, he apparently had the same want to unwrap anything that was encased in paper as the Dobe.

Sasuke smirked smugly when Kakashi went to unwrap Narutos and got a hard right hook from Iruka, there was a brief argument that was more like Kakashi whining and Iruka threatening him. Naruto leaned over and motioned Sasuke in, he humored him and the boy whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"They look really good together huh?"

Sasuke smirked, well Iruka could certainly handle the perverted jounin.

"Hn. Yeah, I guess so."

Naruto laughed behind his hand at the men as they bickered like an old couple. They had dinner soon after that and Kakashi again had to duck a swipe from Iruka who had been defending his plate all dinner, Kakashi had eaten quickly as usual and was now picking off Iruka's plate. The man pointed out Kakashi could have seconds but the scarecrow claimed he wasn't hungry right before stealing a carrot. Sasuke was almost sad to have to leave, partly because he would have to go back out in the cold, and partly because he liked being with a family again.

However one of those issues was taken care of as Iruka and Kakashi offered to 'poof' the boys home, Sasuke made a mental note to learn that trick as they held on to Kakashi or Iruka. The cold hit them like a ton of bricks as they appeared outside his house, shouting quick thank you's and goodbye's they hurried in the house. Shutting the door on the cold Sasuke sighed contentedly, Naruto who was leaning on the door frame beside him did the same.

"I definitely wasn't made for the winter."

Sasuke smirked, "That goes without saying stupid. You get cold faster than anyone I've ever met."

Naruto shrugged against the door, "Yeah, but your kind of a shut in, you don't meet many people, Teme."

Sasuke had to give him that one, he smirked and looked up, then stopped. Naruto curious at Sasuke's silence looked up too, belatedly remembering where they were leaning, and where he hung the mistletoe. They were both quietly staring at it for a minutes before looking back down, Sasuke was tempted to forget they saw it, but he also knew this was a chance to kiss Naruto while he was awake, and for a reason besides a slowly accepted attraction to the boy. The silence went on for a while more before Sasuke silently slid his hand over Narutos. The boy jumped but didn't pull away, his gaze was intent on the hall. Sasuke unintentionally licked his lips, his stomach doing the same flips it had before, he turned to Naruto.

Naruto was bright red, Sasuke could have smiled had he not been so nervous. Moving away from the door a little, Sasuke put his face in front of Narutos, there was a seconds hesitation before his lips lightly brushed the boys. It was another not quite kiss, Sasuke didn't want that this time, he wanted the kiss. With slightly more courage Sasuke pressed his lips against Narutos, the boy was breathing raggedly and pressed against the door, but compliant, his lips moving against Sasukes. Sasuke didn't remember the house being this warm...he pushed a little more, parting his lips, Naruto made a small sound in the back of his throat and Sasuke deepened the kiss sliding a tongue into the blondes mouth. Even if he had a dictionary and a lifetime he couldn't describe everything he was feeling, the way Naruto tasted or the pure emotions running from one to the other where their tongues met.

It seemed like forever, could have been mere moments but they pulled apart, panting slightly and both blushing furiously. Sasuke's gaze met Naruto's and his breath caught as he pulled away, releasing the boys hand and almost running down the hall.

"Goodnight!"

Sasuke didn't look back or see the small smile on Naruto's lips as he slowly slide down the door, eyes glazed and far away as if reliving the moment over to himself.

* * *

Naruto quietly opened the door and snuck out to the living room, as he had suspected there were presents there, he'd caught Sasuke's ever growing hiding place problem. And he didn't go to give any out so he had hoped he knew who they were going to. Naruto pulled the present from his pocket, it was Sasuke's, he had bought one with him there (a set of Kunai, blue with a uchiha fan on the handles) and another when he'd seen it in the window of a store (a black picture frame with a golden leafy design in the corner, in which Naruto placed a picture he'd stolen from Sakura of Sasuke sleeping, his face distorted against the pillow.). Naruto tip-toed to the tree, placing the present by the others. The boy smiled at the presents and fought back a small yawn. He hadn't been able to sleep after Sasuke had kissed him earlier, he went back into his room but never slept, he stared at the ceiling. Naruto eyed the gifts, they were to varied...and there were so many...surely...one wouldn't hurt right?

The blonde checked over his shoulder then over his other, Sasuke wasn't there. The blonde pulled out the Santa hat he had saved from the garbage gifts and plopped it on his head smiling to himself as he sat and carefully chose a present, a small one would do. Lifting a palm sized one he carefully and quietly took off the wrapping smiling giddily down at the box, pulling off the lid he gaped at the sunglasses he'd drooled over the other day! Pulling them out of the box he smiled as he plopped them on his face, the boy smiled holding back giddy laughter. His eyes landed on the other gifts and he slowly grinned, surely...just one more...there were so many there...waiting to be unwrapped...Just one more...

* * *

Sasuke woke up and stretched, he smiled to himself at the dream he'd been having, damn he wished they had progressed to something like that last night. Of course Sasuke didn't know he knew half that stuff, but if he dreamed it he must have, which was good. He glanced outside and suddenly remembered what day it was, Naruto should be waking up any moment and when he did odds are he would drag Sasuke up as well. The Uchiha lay in his bed a while longer, waiting for his morning wake up call...for an hour...Sasuke frowned, there was no way that idiot wouldn't be awake by now. He was actually quite the morning person. Sighing and trying to fight back a bad mood he grumbled and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a shirt before leaving the room, still in his pajamas and went to Naruto's room, the door was open and the boy was gone.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned making his way to the living room, if that little moron hadn't woken him up he was going to kill him! That was just ru-...de...

Sasuke stared at the tree, or more appropriately under it, wrapping paper was all over the place, ribbons and bows littering the floor along with the previously wrapped items. And right in the middle was Naruto, curled up wearing the sunglasses on his head and the shirt over his pajama top with his head resting on the orange fuzzy pillow. The fox slippers were covering his feet as he lay half under the spiral blanket with the book 'The World of Ramen', his new watch with a frog in the face center and his tongue as the minute and flies as the minute and second hands, and a bottle of cologne he'd almost stolen he'd wanted it so much, tucked in his arms. The blonde had wrapping paper and ribbons all over him and a bow caught in his unruly spikes. Making his way to the small boys side he cleared his throat, Naruto groaned something about 'five more minutes' and swatted lazily at Sasuke then froze. He turned and looked up very alert and smiling sheepishly.

"And what is this?"

Immediately Naruto shot to his knees and clapped his hands together bowing his head.

"It wasn't my fault! I have no will power! I just wanted to put your present under the tree and I saw all the gifts and...and...LOST CONTROL! Sorry!"

Sasuke was holding back laughter and kneeled down in front of the boy, with one hand he lifted his chin and looked at bright (guilty) cerulean eyes. He smiled again speaking to the blonde in a soft tone he had never used before.

"You're such an idiot."

Naruto went to retort but Sasuke kissed him, just a small peck but it shut the boy up as he blushed. It took a moment but then the blonde spoke again, sounding shy.

"But...what about your present?"

Sasuke smirked, "I believe I am enjoying it right now."

Naruto looked confused for a moment before it sunk in, he blushed a dozen shades of red and looked away. Sasuke smirked and kissed him again, on the cheek this time, Naruto closed his eyes and blushed. Sasuke kissed his neck and just under his ear moving back to his cheek and finally his lips again. The Uchiha pulled back and brought Naruto closer to him, the smaller boy grabbed Sasuke's shirt blushing as he spoke.

"I guess...if you want me...I can be your present..."

Sasuke had never seen Naruto so cute before, kissing his temple Sasuke hugged him tightly.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you, Naruto."

The blonde buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder not really believing the situation was what it was. Or that Sasuke was kissing him like that. Breaking the lip lock and looking into deep dark eyes Naruto smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

* * *

"...What?...What did you say?"

"Well, think of it on the bright side, Naruto. At least you know your apartment wasn't up to code, isn't it great we learned this before it collapsed on itself with you there!"

Naruto stared in shock at the woman who dared call herself Hokage...

Wha-...WHAT THE HELL!

**-owari-**

A/N: Yeah sorry if it sucks, I wrote this whole fic in one night. Yup all 26 pages in a few (well many) hours...I think I need to lay down now. -passes out-


End file.
